


Dealing with it

by littlefoxface



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Choking, Fluff, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefoxface/pseuds/littlefoxface
Summary: He made sure not to touch Rude too much. Not to gaze too long.Did Reno still steal glances at Rude whenever he could? Yes.Did Reno struggle not to pop a boner every time he heard the creak of Rude’s leather gloves in the quiet space of their office? Abso-fucking-lutely.But he dealt with it.-------------------------------Reno's got a huge crush on Rude (of course). Things happen, and Rude gives him a handjob in an abandoned warehouse.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Reno's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain short circuited once because I caught a glimpse of my crush in a lab at the other end of the hall pulling blue latex gloves on, snapping the wrist part once he had them on, and I just have not been okay since. 
> 
> Rude does this thing in Remake where he pulls at his gloves before/during the fight with Cloud and Aerith and well... here we are. Enjoy!

Reno had a problem.

He remembered wanting to climb Rude the second he’d laid eyes on him. He remembered being introduced to the seemingly stoic man, looking him up and down and imagining all the different ways Rude could fold him over and fuck him within an inch of his life. He’d even said as much, had taken real delight in watching Rude’s eyebrows shoot up at the suggestion. But Rude hadn’t responded. He’d left Reno’s words hanging in the air between them, and Reno took his silence to mean he wasn’t interested. He wasn’t so cut up about it. There were plenty of people in Midgar who _did_ want to fuck him, he wasn’t about to spend his energy on someone who didn’t.

It wasn’t until their first recon mission as partners that Reno realised there was… maybe a small, _tiny_ chance that he might have a problem. They’d shared a room, as was standard for these missions. They’d undressed next to each other and, while Reno could (and did) appreciate Rude’s body without too much distress, it wasn’t until he watched Rude peel off his gloves that something sparked deep in his guts.

_What the fuck yo… why do I feel like I just witnessed something pornographic?_

He needed to look away. He dragged his eyes from Rude’s hand and found his gaze landing on his face, Rude staring back at him with one eyebrow raised. Reno felt like averting his eyes would be tantamount to _admitting_ that he’d just been fantasizing about the man’s _hands_ for fuck’s sake, so he continued staring. He wasn’t sure how long they stared, but he did know it was entirely too long to be polite when Rude broke the silence,

“I’ll grab a shower first if that’s alright.”

Reno nodded.

The rest of the evening went on without any further incidents. Reno thought the moment had passed, assumed he was stressed and just needed to march himself straight to the Honey Bee Inn when they got back to Midgar. He pretended to think no more of it.

It was the next morning that Reno realised that no, actually, he _absolutely_ had a problem. He was already dressed, sitting on the small couch in their room scrolling through his PHS as Rude finished dressing. His eyes flicked up when he heard Rude pick up his gloves from the bedside table. Reno watched as Rude slipped his left hand into his glove,

_Oh…_

and then his right.

_Oh no…_

Reno watched as Rude grabbed the base of each glove with his opposite hand and pulled it tightly as he stretched his fingers in the leather.

_Oh COME ON…_

Reno watched, captivated, not realising that he’d been holding his breath the entire time until his lungs were burning. He exhaled sharply, steadied his breath as he tried to compose himself.

_Fuck._

* * *

In the following months Reno found himself caught in Rude’s orbit. As partners, they just _meshed_. Rude seemed to pre-empt Reno’s every move in battle, moving to compliment him as they fought alongside each other. In the office, although they spent most of their time throwing banter at each other, Rude would also gently coax Reno to get his reports finished when he needed to. From anyone else Reno would find the soft encouragement patronising and he would rebel, but from Rude… it was different.

Their partnership at work slowly bled into their personal lives. Many nights were spent at each other’s apartments, drinking beer, eating pizza, watching some vacuous sitcom until one of them fell asleep. One night, after a few drinks had loosened his tongue, Reno found he couldn’t stop himself vomiting out his past to Rude, things in his life that others had shamed him for. Rude patiently listened. He never judged.

Rude didn’t understand just how much that meant to him. How _safe_ he felt with him. How much he loved him.

Reno had a _big_ problem _._

When that truth dawned on him, he didn’t bother trying to deny it. He made the decision to tuck it away, only acknowledging the deep ache in his chest late at night, alone in his bed. In Rude, Reno had gained a true friend. He wasn’t about to risk that for any amount of sex, even if that sex was with his literal fantasy.

_Besides, he already rejected you once, remember?_

So he made sure not to touch Rude too much. Not to gaze too long.

Did Reno still steal glances at Rude whenever he could? Yes.

Did Reno struggle not to pop a boner every time he heard the creak of Rude’s leather gloves in the quiet space of their office? Abso-fucking-lutely.

But he dealt with it. Sometimes dealing with it meant completely ignoring it. Sometimes dealing with it meant sneaking off to the work bathroom to furiously fuck his own hand so he could concentrate on _anything_ other than his partner sitting 2 metres away from him. Either way, he was dealing with it.

* * *

It was early summer when they uncovered a warehouse in Sector 3 that was being used to store stolen Shinra goods. Rude had piloted the chopper to get them there, Reno feeling his dick twitch at the sight of Rude’s gloved hands on the cyclic.

_Down boy… this is not the time._

Good Gaia he wanted those hands on him.

They landed at the helipad closest to the warehouse location. It was fairly close, in one of the rougher parts topside, but they ran into no trouble on the way. When they arrived at the building itself, It was run down, some of the windows smashed, and debris was littered on the ground outside. They split up to walk the perimeter, Reno heading off around one side of the building. He scanned the outside walls as he walked, eventually arriving at a door. He tried the doorknob, jiggling it both ways, barging his left shoulder against it a couple of times to see if it would give. Having no luck, Reno left it, continued walking. He’d bring Rude around once they met back up.

Something shining on the ground caught Reno’s eyes as he turned towards the back of the building. He saw Rude approaching from the other direction.

“Yo partner!” Reno called out, pointed towards the discarded padlock as Rude had made his way over.

“Looks like someone left in a hurry.”

Reno nodded, flipped the latch on the door, pushed it open to step into the building.

Inside was empty apart from a few broken-down crates. Closer inspection revealed the Shinra logo on most of them. Reno spotted one over by the wall that looked mostly intact but damaged, the contents spilling onto the floor. He walked over, bent down to pick up the packets, revealing low level potions, ethers, a few hypers and tranquilisers. When Reno stood again, packets still in hand, Rude was close behind him.

“Guess they got the slip on us man.” Reno said, frustrated, as he threw the packets back to the ground and moved to continue along the walking the inside wall of the building.

As he walked away, Reno felt Rude’s hand on his back. Gently at first, starting at his lower back before sliding upwards, caressing along Reno’s spine. He started to turn to question his partner but found himself being shoved unceremoniously into the nearby wall. His hands flew up to help soften the impact and, after a moment had passed, he tried to push himself back. Rude held his hand firmly between Reno’s shoulder blades giving him no chance for any kind of movement.

“What the hell partner?” Reno asked over his shoulder, wracking his brain to recall anything he may have said or done to get this reaction from Rude. He knew he could be a shithead sometimes, but he couldn’t think of anything that stood out above his usual behaviour. He’d been perfectly measured around Rude. He’d made sure of it.

Rude kept his hand maintaining solid pressure. In the silence of the building, Reno heard his partner’s single footstep echo as he brought himself closer. Rude said nothing. Not until he was flush against Reno’s side, where he leaned in close to the side of Reno’s face. Rude’s warm breath against his ear sent shudders coursing through him.

“Did you think I hadn’t noticed?” Rude finally asked. “You really thought I wouldn’t see the way you watched me?”

_Oh fuck… oh shit fuck mother fucking ass cheeks you fucking IDIOT Reno, on what planet did you think he wouldn’t notice? He’s a TURK._

_Hey, you’re good though, you’re good, you can talk yourself out of anything!_

“Ayyyee look man, it’s nothing yeah? You know what I’m like, just can’t keep my eyes to mys—” Reno was cut short as Rude, still with one hand between Reno’s shoulder blades, pushed his other arm between Reno’s hips and the wall, jerking his hips backwards. That was when he felt it. Rude, hard, against his hip.

_Fuck does… does Rude want this?_

Reno’s own cock started to fill at the prospect. Rude’s hand began to trail across the front of his hip, towards his dick, and he felt himself starting to pant.

“You’re not exactly subtle Reno.” Rude’s voice deep and low in his ear, just as his hand found Reno’s cock and squeezed it through the fabric of his pants. He heard the choked moan that came from his throat, knew how desperate he sounded but couldn’t care less as long as Rude _kept fucking touching_ him.

He heard Rude chuckle as he continued palming Reno through his pants. Felt Rude’s tongue softly lick his earlobe before sucking it gently into his mouth.

“I always thought you’d break first, but I’m not above taking matters into my own hands.” Rude said as his mouth left Reno’s ear, “What, did you think I’d forgotten what happened when we met? What you said to me?”

_That’s it, I’m fucking done for. I’ve died, I’m sure of it._

“Why don’t I give you something we both want?”

“Wh.. what exactly did you have in mind partner?” Since when did he stutter so much? Shiva’s tits, he’d had sexual experiences that would make Honey Bee veterans blush, but Rude’s vague proposition had his knees weak.

Rude’s only response was to move the hand from Reno’s cock up towards his belt. The metal of his buckle being undone sent another sharp echo through the building, the simple sound in the silence sending him reeling. Rude pushed the front of his slacks and briefs down just far enough to free his cock, wrapping his gloved hand around it and squeezing again before slowly working from the base to the tip. Reno thanked Gaia he was uncut as Rude encased the tip of him and start massaging his foreskin over his glans in slow, circular motions.

“Fuuckk.. Rude..” he breathed out, and felt Rude relax the pressure between his shoulders and move his hand up to the junction between the top of his shoulder and his neck. Reno was pulled backwards softly to rest against Rude’s chest, his arms falling limply to his sides.

“I’ve thought about what you said to me every day, Reno,” Rude said, still close to his ear. Rude saying his name in that _fucking voice_ in their daily interactions had been sparking something in his brain for months now, but having him say it so close to him, practically breathing it in his ear had his skin alight.

The hand on Reno’s shoulder slowly began to shift forward from its position until Reno felt the leather of Rude’s glove across his throat. It was a light touch, testing, in stark comparison to the way Rude was now touching his cock.

“You good partner?” Rude asked, giving him a clear chance to back out.

“Uuunnghh fuck yes Rude, yesyesyes I’m good, I’m good” Reno rushed out, moving one hand to clutch Rude’s forearm near his neck, and the other bending up over the opposite side to grab at Rude’s shoulder. He trusted Rude. He knew that, even in this uncharted territory between them, Rude would never hurt him. Not like that.

Rude started to apply pressure to Reno’s neck as he increased the pace of his hand on Reno’s cock. Reno was sprinting towards his orgasm – the entire situation had short circuited his brain and he was honestly surprised he hasn’t finished in his pants as soon as Rude grabbed him. The way Rude worked him was perfect, flirting with the edge of too much. Rude kept him on the brink of blacking out as he continued jerking him, Reno moaning with every exhale, painfully close to coming as he started to see stars around the edge of his vision. He felt Rude tighten his grip on his cock just as he released his hand from Reno’s throat, and the groan that escaped him was raw as the blood rushed back to his brain while his cum splattered across the wall in front of him.

Rude continued to stroke him through his orgasm, leaving soft kisses along his neck that felt entirely misplaced given the intensity of what had just happened. Reno noticed Rude had removed his hand completely from his neck so that he could wrap a supporting arm around his chest. When Reno had finished, he felt boneless as leant his head back on Rude’s shoulder, willing his breath to slow down. Once he was sure he could hold himself on his ~~wobbly~~ definitely stable legs, he turned out of Rude’s hold and leant his back against the wall next to the mess he’d made. He brought his eyes up to Rude’s, could barely see them underneath his sunglasses but knew that Rude’s eyes were trained on him too. The silence between them continued to stretch on, only punctuated by Reno’s breaths returning to normal. His mind was racing.

_What the fuck just happened? What the hell do I say now?_

Reno tried to ignore the thoughts barrelling through his mind. Did Rude only want to fuck him? Could he handle that if the answer was yes? Something pulled in his chest at the thought, so Reno shook it from his mind. He noticed the very clear outline of Rude’s dick straining against his slacks, defaulted to his usual tack.

“Want me to sort that out for you partner?” tipping his chin up to indicate towards Rude’s crutch. He caught a small smirk as it tugged at one side of Rude’s lips, and that was all he needed. A grin spread across Reno’s face, wide and mischievous, as pushed himself off the wall and made every step towards Rude slow and deliberate.

“How abo—” Reno was cut off at the tone of his PHS ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and scowled at the caller ID.

_Fucking Tseng, you are officially on the top of my shitlist._

“Yo, boss?” he answered, cursing every god that he felt tied enough to his job to even answer. He turned his eyes back up to Rude, still watching him intently, as he _mhmm_ -ed and _yup_ -ed his way through Tseng’s instructions. When Tseng had finished, Reno hung up the call and turned his full attention to Rude.

“Sorry to leave you high and dry partner, but Tseng wants us back at HQ ASAP.” He said to Rude, who’s response was a simple nod. Reno bit at his lip.

_Just fucking ask him you idiot._

“…but I got no plans later if you wanna come round, pick up where we’re leavin off?”

Rude cracked that small smirk again and Reno felt his heart flutter as Rude bent down to his ear.

“Can’t wait, partner.”


	2. Rude's Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the warehouse he’d reached for Reno on instinct, as though his body had decided this for him before he’d really thought it out. But, as his mind caught up, Rude found it screaming its agreement. He wanted Reno to know what it felt like to have *his* hands wrapped around his cock instead of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rude takes care of Reno. Like actually, not with his penis. 
> 
> Well, not *just* with his penis.

Rude is standing behind Reno as he fumbles through his keychain looking for his apartment key. He can tell that Reno is holding some of his weight on one leg, still struggling with the lingering pain from earlier. Rude pulls his sunglasses off, sighing deeply as he tucks them into his jacket pocket.

* * *

They found HQ in disarray as they arrived back from the warehouse, an apparent security breach putting everyone on high alert. Some who’d broken in, the unlucky ones, had already been apprehended and were being held in the Administrative Research department’s interrogation rooms. Those with a little more luck had made off with files from Shinra’s archives.

Tseng assigned Rude to interrogation. That wasn’t particularly odd, he was good at it; his build and relative silence seemed to unnerve people enough to make them talk. And if that didn’t work, his fists did the job just as well.

What _was_ odd was Tseng sending Reno after the escaped perps. Although it wasn’t unheard of, they rarely worked without each other. But neither of them was about to question Tseng’s decision.

Rude didn’t see Reno again for hours. When he finally did, what he saw made his guts twist painfully inside him. Reno was being held up by an infantryman, his left arm thrown over their shoulder as he leaned heavily on them, unable to put any weight on his right leg. Rude rushed to him, dismissed the soldier to take Reno’s weight himself.

“Shiva’s tits Reno, what did they do to you?” Rude asked as he helped Reno towards the Turks’ offices.

“Wasn’t the perps. They led us down into the slums, we had ‘em cornered pretty easy in Sector 4. Fuckers didn’t realise they’d walked us right up to the mouth of an Eligor’s den. Made all kinds of noise to taunt us but woke it instead. Flattened our pals as it came rolling out – ”

Reno winced as Rude laid him onto the couch in the Turks meeting room,

“—we all obviously made to get the fuck out of the way, none of us were prepped to take it on. Caught me on the side as it fuckin spun around.”

Rude collected a cure materia kept in a small cabinet inside the room. It was unlike Reno to react slowly enough to get caught by something like that, but Rude kept that to himself. Saying it wouldn’t help now, and he could tell Reno was frustrated. Instead, he walked back to the lounge and crouched in front of Reno, activating the cure materia to take the edge off his pain.

Reno sighed as the green glow washed over him, sitting up to flex his arm and leg once the spell was finished.

“Thanks partner. Should be good enough to at least walk now. Have you spoken to Tseng?”

“Yeah. He said we’d good to go once you were back. Reports can wait a couple of days.”

Reno nodded, stood from the couch. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

Reno finally finds the right key and the sound of the door unlocking pulls Rude back to the present. He watches Reno step inside and follows, closing the door behind him. Reno throws his keys in the key bowl he keeps on a small table near the front door. He then runs through a series of actions that Rude recognises well: pulls his shoulders back, moves his head slightly from right to left to stretch his neck, takes a deep breath in and releases a steady exhale.

Reno is composing himself.

When he turns, his trademark smirk is stretched across his features, his sharp canines on display. But Rude knows, sees how dull Reno’s eyes look as they pull up to his. Reno is trying to play off the day, trying to act like he’s still ready for anything. Like he has something to prove.

Reno stalks towards him, purring “So, partner, time to settle the score yeah?” as he reaches out for Rude. Runs his still gloved palms up Rude’s chest and fits his body along Rude’s. Reno tips his head back to look up at him with lidded eyes. The feeling of Reno’s hands on his chest does more to Rude than he thinks Reno will ever understand.

Rude lifts his hands and lays them over Reno’s, hooking his fingers underneath Reno’s palms to gently pull them off his chest and hold them in front of him. He leans his head down to brush his lips along Reno’s fingers, takes a moment here to collect his thoughts. He straightens himself once he feels more grounded, sees Reno’s features have shifted to confusion, and honestly, Rude understands. He knows his behaviour is a complete 180 from that morning. Reno was looking at him, eyes darting over his face, trying to see if he could decipher what was going through Rude’s mind from something in his expression.

“We should shower.” Rude says to break the silence.

“O… Oh, right. Yeah, of course.” 

Reno pulls his hands from Rude’s grasp. Rude lets him. He turns and walks towards bathroom attached to his room. Rude, again, follows close behind him.

Once in the bathroom, Reno turns the shower on before gingerly peeling off his suit, revealing bruises along the right side of his body. The cure had accelerated his healing, leaving the bruises a sick, yellow colour that painted down his ribcage and leg. Rude felt another twist in his gut as he thought of Reno’s efforts to brush the day off in the entryway. He feels something pull at him, the need to show Reno how much he means to him.

Rude makes quick work of his suit as Reno gets in the shower to step under the spray. He grabs the shower door before it shuts, following Reno for a third time.

_You’ll always follow him though, won’t you?_

Considering the lack of any real explanation, Reno doesn’t seem surprised that Rude is in the shower with him. He turns to meet him as he steps in, his eyes questioning but his face relaxed as he dips his head under the water, wetting his hair and setting it flat against his head. Reno twists to the shelf behind him to grab his shampoo, is about to open it when Rude holds his hand out.

“Let me.”

“Rude, I’m fine. I don’t need you t—”

“Please.”

Reno huffs, shakes his head, but hands the bottle to Rude and turns towards the wall. Rude squeezes some of the shampoo out, puts the bottle on the floor of the shower, and rubs the gel between his hands. He lifts them to Reno’s head, starts to work the shampoo into Reno’s scalp. The deep moan that leaves Reno has him clenching his jaw as he drives down the desire to fuck him against the shower wall.

Rude continues to lather the shampoo into Reno’s hair, massaging against his scalp. He takes his time, wanting to draw out this experience for the man in front of him. After a few minutes, he tells Reno to rinse, who promptly buries his head back under the spray. When he comes up for air, he reaches forward to collect the conditioner and pass it back to Rude. Rude repeats his procedure but pulls the conditioner through the ends of Reno’s hair this time instead. He reaches around Reno for the small clip that rests on the shelf, twists the back of his hair, and pins it up against his head.

He doesn’t see a loofah anywhere, so when it comes to the bodywash Rude works it to a lather between his hands. He reaches to run the soap along Reno’s shoulders and down his back, using enough pressure to help massage through the stiff muscles he feels beneath his hands. Rude listens to Reno’s unsteady breaths. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Reno go so long without speaking.

_Well, except for when he’s sleeping._

Rude smiles to himself at the thought, steps forward to bring himself flush against Reno’s back as he reaches his arms around to wash his chest. Reno lets out another groan, rests his head back against Rude’s shoulder, and Rude can’t help but notice how this reflects their position in the warehouse. He wonders if Reno realises it too.

He moves his hands down Reno’s abs and towards his groin, avoiding the bruises along the side of his ribs. He runs his hands along Reno’s cock, down and underneath his balls. Reno stays soft as Rude works his hands.

_He really must be ruined._

Finally, Rude drops to a crouch to finish by washing each of Reno’s legs, taking care to be gentle over the bruised flesh. He stands, rinses the remaining soap from his hands and removes the clip from Reno’s hair.

“You can rinse now.”

“Gaia, do I have to? I think I’d rather keep going.” Reno responds, and Rude could hear the soft chuckle in his voice. He can’t help but smile.

Reno tips forward anyway, lets the water run over him to wash the last of the day down the drain. Once he’s finished, he throws Rude a bashful smile before leaving him, grabbing a towel from the rack. Reno dries himself, rehangs his towel.

Rude shamelessly watches Reno’s naked form as he heads back to the bedroom.

Left with his thoughts as he washes, Rude recalls the day he first met Reno. He was abrasive. Loud. All sharp lines. The openly heated way he’d dragged his eyes over Rude’s body had surprised him. His outright proposition had left him stunned to silence. But Reno’s mind moved too quickly for him, Rude had barely even registered the words before Reno had shrugged off his lack of response, “Alright, no harm no foul man. Come on, you’re down this way with me.”

Rude spent months kicking himself for that missed opportunity.

He slowly realised that Reno was a lot softer than he let on. The first time Rude had visited Reno’s apartment, he’d noticed cat food in one of the kitchen cupboards. When he asked Reno about it, he watched the colour rise in his cheeks as he mumbled something about leaving a bowl of food and water on his balcony for the strays.

“Reno, we’re topside. There’s no strays here.”

Reno sputtered, indignant, “Well you don’t know that!”

The more time they spent together, the more Rude came to accept that he had feelings for Reno. Stumbling into his apartment one night after a few too many cocktails, Reno had insisted he wasn’t tired, grabbed a beer from Rude’s fridge and put on an overrated action movie for them to watch. He made it about 15 minutes before Rude noticed Reno’s slow sideways decent, his head eventually landing on Rude’s shoulder. In another 10, he was snoring. Rude sighed as he pulled himself slowly from the couch, bent in front of Reno. He threw Reno’s arms over his shoulders, put his hands under the other’s thighs to lift him into his arms and walk him to the bedroom. Once Rude had him tucked in his bed, he stopped. He watched Reno’s face as he slept. Willed his feet to move him away, to leave the bedroom, to _stop watching him sleep you creep_. But he couldn’t. He just stood and watched as everything he felt for Reno crashed into his chest.

One day it suddenly felt like Reno was calculating every move around him. At first, Rude thought he’d done something wrong. He thought about asking Reno about it but… he was never quite ready to face the possibility of a cutting response. Reno had developed this strange habit of quickly excusing himself _mid-conversation_ and beelining out of the room, as though he hit a point where he couldn’t even stand to be in Rude’s presence anymore. After one particular instance where Reno had all but sprinted from the room, Rude sighed heavily. He decided he needed to stretch his legs, figured he may as well go to the bathroom. Two birds, one stone kind of deal.

When he reached the bathroom, he opened the door to hear what was quite clearly someone jerking off in one of the stalls. Rude decided it was probably less embarrassing for everyone for him to leave without making his presence known. He turned to do just that as the person let out a quiet moan.

Now that was a voice he would recognise anywhere.

Rude decided it was _definitely_ less embarrassing to leave, and to never, ever speak of it. So why wasn’t he leaving? Reno’s quiet moans continued, occasionally interspersed with _fucks_ , as he kept what sounded like a furious pace. When Rude heard his own name laced in with the moans, he almost choked. That was the push he needed to hightail it back to their office, where he avoided eye contact when Reno made his way back to his desk.

And then he noticed.

The lingering gazes. The heaviness of someone watching him. He felt Reno’s glances when they were alone in the office together, his hand gripping a pen as he tried to focus his paperwork.

Reno _wanted_ him.

And not the same way that he wanted other people. Rude had seen him pick up at bars enough times to know exactly how Reno worked when he wanted sex from someone. No, Rude was sure this was different. The glances, the measured touches…

That morning in the chopper, Rude felt Reno’s eyes on him as he piloted. Could see out of the corner of his eye as Reno chewed his own lip while he watched Rude’s hands. Today, it lit something inside him. He felt _hungry_ for something, for _anything_ from Reno. In the warehouse he’d reached for Reno on instinct, as though his body had decided this for him before he’d really thought it out. But, as his mind caught up, Rude found it screaming its agreement. He wanted Reno to know what it felt like to have _his_ hands wrapped around his cock instead of his own.

Rude brings himself back to the present, quickly rinsing himself off before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He grabs a towel, methodically drying himself before wrapping it low on his hips. 

When he steps into Reno’s bedroom, Rude finds him lying in his bed facing away. Reno turns as he hears Rude walking towards the bed, props himself up on his elbow. Rude feels Reno’s eyes linger at the top of the towel, watches the hunger bloom across Reno’s face as he pulls it off.

Rude draws the covers back and slips his legs underneath the duvet, stretching out once he’s in the bed proper. He props himself on the opposite arm, faces Reno. Confusion is written across Reno’s face again, prompting Rude to ask,

“What’s on your mind partner?”

Reno lets out a short bark of laughter, slams his face down into his pillow to let out an exasperated groan, before pulling it back up and resting it against his hand again.

“What’s on my mind? Really Rude?”

_Fair._

“I’m not… I’m not saying we shouldn’t talk about this. But you need to rest Reno, and the conversation will still be here in the morning.”

_I’ll still be here._

Rude sees Reno’s outburst simmering close to the surface, warring with the exhaustion that is plain on his features. The exhaustion wins, Reno huffing out a short “fine” before switching off the light. He returns to his original position, on his side facing away from Rude. Rude pulls himself against Reno’s back, careful not to place his arm across any injuries.

“Is this okay?” he asks, and a small smile pulls at his lips when he hears a muffled yes from Reno. He rests his head behind Reno’s, breaths in the smell of his shampoo, and lets sleep take him.

Rude wakes the next morning in the same position, pressed against Reno’s back. He’s acutely aware of this because Reno is _pushing himself backwards against Rude’s morning wood_. A quick check tells Rude that Reno is still sleeping. Not wanting to cross any boundaries, he pulls his hips away to put a little space between them. His eyebrows shoot straight up at the pained whine that Reno lets out as he pushes his own hips back as well, searching for Rude.

_Ugh, fuck._

Rude begins to softly trace his fingers along the line of Reno’s body, feather light up and down his torso. He moves his lips along Reno’s shoulders, alternated between kissing and leaving soft bites on his skin. Reno’s short, quiet inhales spark something inside Rude, make him want climb onto Reno and spread him open, pound him until his name was the only thing on Reno’s lips.

Instead, Rude continues with his slow, soft touches, hearing Reno’s breathing change as he starts to wake.

“Uhh… uh fuck Rude… I.. I need..”

Reno rolls to face Rude, his eyes heavy from sleep, inhales sharply as his cock bumps against Rude’s. Rude lifts his hand to hold Reno’s face, moves towards him to press his lips against Reno’s, short, chaste. Pulls back to look into his eyes.

They stare at each other for one… two seconds, before Reno murmurs “fuck this” and slams his lips back against Rude’s, feral, all tongue and teeth. Throws his leg over Rude’s hips to drag himself closer, moans into his mouth when their cocks rub against each other again. Rude keeps rutting his cock against Reno’s, runs his hand over Reno’s hips to grab at his ass. He pulls one of Reno’s cheeks, presses a finger against his hole.

Reno breaks away from him, rolls over to rummage through his bedside drawers. His movements are much less reserved than the night before. Rude concludes that any lingering soreness has obviously left him.

“Where the fuck… I know it’s in he— Ah!” Reno exclaims, rolls back over holding the lube like a prize. Rude takes it from him, first puts a drop of lube on their cocks.

“Rude, I want you to—”

“I know.”

“Well why’re you… oh.. ohhh” Rude watches realisation dawn on Reno’s face as he starts rubbing their cocks together again, the lube allowing them to slide easily against each other. Reno reaches his hand to grab at Rude’s ass this time, anchoring himself to push his cock harder against Rude’s. Rude moves his arm underneath the leg Reno has thrown over him, his hand moving to press a now lubed finger against Reno’s hole. He slips the first finger in, his already hazy mind sent spinning further as Reno chokes out a moan. Reno starts to thrust vigorously: rubbing their cocks together as he rolls his hips forward, and pushing Rude’s finger deeper inside him as he rolls them backwards. Rude pushes a second finger inside him. Reno’s face is flushed, his eyes closed as he keeps rolling his hips. Rude feels like he could watch this for the rest of his life.

_Yeah, as if you could keep yourself from coming._

“Rude I… more… c’mon c’mon…” Rude trusts Reno knows his body, so he doesn’t hesitate to add a third finger, working them apart to stretch him open. Reno’s body is pliant, willingly accepts what Rude offers with little resistance.

Reno is panting, his eyes open again and trained on Rude as he continues to fuck him with his fingers. Rude curls them, twists them, hooks them towards him. Reno keens when he brushes that spot deep inside him, begs Rude to keep going, to do it again. The next words out of his mouth almost drive Rude over the edge.

“I want your cock inside me Rude… please, please I..”

Rude reaches for the lube, coating himself again before doing his best to readjust them. The arm under Reno’s leg lifting him slightly higher on the bed and bending him so Rude’s cock is at his entrance. The position is awkward, but the desire to be inside Reno is overruling everything else in his mind. He pushes the head of his cock past the ring of muscle, hears Reno gasp and sees him throw his head back. He starts to grind his hips, working the first inch of himself in and out of Reno, willing himself to go slowly. Every thrust takes him slightly deeper, pulls another unholy sound from Reno’s mouth.

With the angle Rude can only get half of himself in Reno. He finds he doesn’t care. The tight warmth of Reno’s ass is squeezing his cock with every thrust. Reno pulls his head forward to kiss Rude, reaches down to start fisting his own cock. He rests his forehead against Rude’s as obscenities continue to fall from his mouth.

Rude’s orgasm is starting to build deep in his guts as he feels Reno press against his shoulder to push him. He rolls onto his back, pulling out of Reno as he does. Reno straddles him, hair falling over his shoulders as he leans forward to kiss Rude again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Brings his lips to Rude’s ear and whispers, “I want to feel all of you”.

Reno sits back and Rude watches, entranced, as he picks up Rude’s cock and positions himself above it. He watches as Reno sinks down onto him, painfully slowly, taking every inch of him until he’s buried to the hilt. Rude fists the sheets, struggles not to thrust upwards into the heat of Reno’s body. And Reno… Rude looks up to find a shit eating grid plastered on his face. Reno knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

He starts with the same motion as Rude, grinding his hips so that he never pulls too far off him. Rude can’t pull his eyes away as Reno catches his lip between his teeth, his red hair loose across his shoulders and chest. He moves his hands from the sheets to clutch at Reno’s thighs, he needs to be touching him. When Reno starts really riding him, reaching for his own dick as he does, Rude knows he won’t last much longer. The sight of him is pure sin, bouncing on his cock as his fist flies up and down himself.

And then Reno opens his mouth.

“I want something from you partner,” he says breathlessly, “I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel that cock fill me up so much it leaks out of me for fucking days.”

Whatever slim hope Rude had for prolonging the experience dies a swift death with those words. He feels his abdomen clench as he comes, unable to stop himself thrusting up into Reno as he does.

“Yes… fuck, fuck that’s exactly what I—”

Reno cuts himself off with a high pitched whine, coming hard across Rude’s chest and stomach. His pace slows as he works himself through it. When he’s finished, Reno falls bonelessly off Rude to collapse beside him, Rude’s dick slipping out and landing on his stomach with an unceremonious slap.

Rude turns his head as Reno lets out a loud, satisfied sigh. Reno turns his head to face Rude, smiling a little sheepishly.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

Reno’s smile breaks into a full-blown grin. “Let me get you something to clean up yeah?” he says as he practically bounces off the bed toward the bathroom. Rude stares at the ceiling while Reno’s in the bathroom, assuming he’s taking some time to clean himself up first.

Reno is calmer as he comes out and heads straight for the bed, holding a wet cloth in his hand. He sits himself on the edge of the bed next to Rude, cleans the cum off his chest and stomach. He’s quiet, his cheeks are tinted pink and he’s avoiding meeting Rude’s eyes.

“Reno…” Rude grabs the hand Reno is using to clean him, yanks at it to pull Reno down to lay across him. Reno pulls himself back up to look down at Rude, gives him a soft smile.

Looking at each other like this, Rude realises they don’t need a conversation.

Reno brings his lips down to Rude’s in a soft kiss, lays his head on his chest. Settles himself as Rude wraps his arm around him.

This was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was cooked so I was in the mood for something soft and sweet. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @littlefoxxface

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I ship Reno with basically anyone but there really is something special about these two.


End file.
